


thrive

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem written from the point of view of Alex about his relationship with Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the fuck this came from lmao
> 
> It's a free verse poem, some of it rhymes, a lot doesn't; the length of the stanzas do not stay consistent for this reason.
> 
> I wrote stanzas 9, 10, and 11 first but it didn't seem complete to leave it with just those three? So I continued it in both directions and,,, I started rambling and that's why this is a long piece of shit and doesn't make any sense lmao but yeah. ok.

basking in the sweat  
of the aftershow  
candlelit rooms  
lighting up the afterglow  
  
hours of melody  
and laughter  
and grins  
and lingering touches  
i still felt on my skin  
  
you dared approach me  
and placed your hand  
upon my shoulder  
  
and you asked me  
if i'd like to have  
another drink  
  
and your smile suspended me  
on a cloud made of air  
feet never touching ground  
mind never reaching reality  
hands never grasping  
you  
  
a new drink in my hand  
to cool off the heat  
i felt rise in my palms  
  
and you smiled at me  
and asked me how i'd been doing  
what i thought of the show  
when the next one's going to be  
small talk  
but so very big  
  
you didn't mean to  
but you tripped on  
your own shoelace  
and found your only support  
in my pant-clad  
knee cap  
  
i felt the breath  
of my own chest  
hitch  
  
and the tone  
of my voice  
pitch  
slightly higher  
  
it wasn't an obvious statement  
or a loud gasp  
but it was evident enough  
so that you knew  
you knew  
  
you apologized  
and quickly laughed it off  
but i couldn't find  
the words to say  
i didn't care,  
it didn't matter  
  
i never found  
the words to say  
i loved you  
  
but now you're married  
married to your music  
just as i am married  
to my drinks  
  
maybe you play guitar  
for the same reason that i  
decide to get drunk  
before the sun's even risen completely  
or maybe you don't  
and it truly brings you joy  
joy without me  
  
we're married men  
still having teenage affairs  
still sharing midnight laughs  
still gazing across the stage  
as if no one else  
is watching  
  
i have my girls  
and you have yours  
but they never last  
  
i have my faults  
i have my drinks  
i have my smokes  
i have all these things  
and yet  
  
i can still never  
have you  
  
i don't know if i can say it  
or write it out in a song  
pour my heart out  
or slip in subtle metaphors  
  
but these are the things  
that test me  
my 3am phone calls  
because you're the only one  
who still picks up  
  
drunken monologues  
because i forgot  
to stop after  
the third  
  
gripping your hips tight  
when we go on the dancefloor  
and i can never let go  
  
don't let me  
let go  
  
maybe it's meant to be  
or maybe it isn't  
but there's all these girls  
with their phantasms  
  
and i might take a read  
accompanied by  
another drink  
and a call from you  
  
and for a moment i believe  
that these things happened  
that we're real  
that we're breathing  
thriving  
  
but the sun always rises  
and starts a new day  
  
and darling, forgive me,  
but i don't think i've ever hated  
the sunlight  
more than i do  
now.

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????? idk
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
